


side by side

by fujoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, ChanHun, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi/pseuds/fujoshi
Summary: Chanyeol has always been a little too good for Sehun.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	side by side

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sechan angst fic but I obviously could not finish it bc since when do I actually finish my fics hahaha anyway this is a short drabble from that (it sucks) and I just posted it here so that it doesn't haunt me anymore

_I can't do this_.

The same thought repeats in Sehun's head in one endless loop.

He turns his head to look at Chanyeol. It does nothing to calm his nerves.

Chanyeol has always been a little too good for Sehun. A little too busy, a little too talented, and always a little too unreachable, despite almost always being an arm's length away.

So naturally, Sehun still can't believe he has the chance, the opportunity to record a whole album with Chanyeol, despite sitting right next to him in the studio, just minutes before they start their first recordings.

Chanyeol is talking to the producer about some composing, some writing, some things he'll never understand. It's even harder to keep up with them now, when he can barely keep still.

His palms currently resting on his knees feel sweaty, and when he turns them upward, they _are_ sweaty, droplets shining in the lines and creases. He wipes them on his jeans and closes his eyes, trying not to breathe too fast.

They are minutes away from starting, a few people setting up everything they need in the recording booth.

The room feels too hot, too suffocating. His heart is beating at an uncomfortable pace and feels a bit too heavy for his chest, weighing him down, constricting his wind pipe. The sweat returns on his palms.

 _I_ _can't_.

He can't do this, he really can't. A few months ago he barely had proper lines in their songs. And now he is supposed to sing and rap entire verses? He's not good enough for this, not yet.

And besides, it's Chanyeol he has to do this with. _Chanyeol_.

Sehun internally snorts. He isn't even _half_ as good as Chanyeol, let alone be his equal. Not even considering Chanyeol's talent for writing, composing and producing, Sehun can never rap or sing as good.

 _It_ _isn't_ _too_ _late_ _to back out_ , he thinks. A plan forms in his head, clear as day despite his current anxious state and jumbled thoughts. He'll just have to tell everyone that he can't do this. Straight up. He doesn't care about what would happen next, what the fans would say, what Chanyeol would think of him, what backlash he'd face from the company or the media.

It would be better than facing the humiliation he'd face in a couple of minutes when he goes in and can't get one thing right.

He already knows what the producer sitting outside would say to him, all with feigned patience and a smirk, voice full of mockery.

Either Sehun would be off key, his pitch would be too high or too low, words too fast or too hard to understand. He'd slip up, make mistakes. Or all of the above.

And this time, Chanyeol would be right here to realize what a big mistake all of this was. What a big _mess_ Sehun actually is.

He takes one deep breath, adjusts his cap on his head and thinks of exactly how he should let everyone down. The thought doesn't upset as much as he thinks it should.

But just then, a staff member announces that the equipment has finally been set for them to start recording, causing both Sehun and Chanyeol to look up with wide eyes, Chanyeol's sparkling with excitement and Sehun's face paling rapidly.

Sehun needs to say it now. He turns his head and opens his mouth, but his voice betrays him the moment he sees the look on Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol is _beaming_ at him, his face looking like he might actually be radiating some kind of glowing from within.  
  


Sometimes, it really doesn't help that he's in love with Chanyeol.

Sehun always thought he'd never use the word, but under the lights of the studio, his blonde hair a mess and his face bare, free of any make up, with bags under his eyes because of how little he'd been resting and a deep dimple on his face, Chanyeol looks _ethereal_.

His oversized hoodie somehow manages to make him look small and Sehun just wants to pull him close and kiss him, the consequences be damned.

He doesn't, of course.

But he realizes, as he has countless times before, that he'd do anything for Chanyeol. So when Chanyeol asks him to go first as he's still jotting down a few lyrics, Sehun complies without a word.

He completely forgets all his plans of abandoning everything and making a run for it, and by the time he remembers, he's already singing his very first line.


End file.
